Happy New Year's: A Marauder's Party
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: There's a New Year's Party at Hogwarts to ring in the New Year, and someone has spiked the punch. !Rated for a drunk Remus and slash!


**Title:** Happy New Years  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Use of alcohol, slash (just mild kissing), and a drunk Remus  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
**Notes:** HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  Just some random idea.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins.  All of them in the same room, forgetting there qualms with each other.  All of them, laughing, joking, and over all, just getting along.  What could cause such impossible things to happen? Well, that is a simple question to answer.  They're all at a New Year's Eve party, and someone has spiked the punch.  
  
James waved through the crowded Gryffindor common room, swaying slightly as he went.   Eventually, after stumbling over a few people, James made it over to where Sirius was.  Sirius had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and his blue eyes were as wild as ever.  He was flirting with a couple Hufflepuff girls.  James clapped a hand down on Sirius' shoulder.    
  
"Hey, great party Sirius!" James said happily.    
  
"I know!" Sirius said with a grin.    
  
"Do you know where Peter is?" James asked.  
  
"Nope.  But last I saw, he was talking to some Ravenclaw girl," Sirius explained.  
  
"What about Moony?"  
  
"Please, he probably found some girl to talk school with," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That sounds like, Moony." James said, laughing.  
  
"So, James, where's Lily?" Sirius asked, grinning madly.  
  
"She's over talking with some friends of hers," James said, mock pouting.  
  
"Aw, does Prongs want more attention?" Sirius asked, sniggering.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot, I'm feeling too lonely to put up with your crap," James said, pretending to faint with sadness.  
  
"Fine, see if I ever do you any favors," Sirius said, stepping on James as he headed over to the punch bowl.   
  
"Ow! Prat, that hurt!" James said, smacking Sirius' leg and getting off the floor.  
  
"Aw, poor Prongsy, would you like me to kiss your boo boo all better?" Sirius asked in a weird babyish voice.    
  
"Shut up," James muttered.  Sirius shook his head and went to the punch bowl.  Sirius and James were refilling their glasses, when someone bumped into Sirius.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Sirius said, turning around, and finding Remus.  "Oh, hey Remus!"  
  
Remus turned around and smiled. "Heya Sirius!" He said happily, stumbling over his own two feet.  "Guy, I have tell you thing." Remus said, his sentence highly incoherent. He leaned in close to his friends.  "I think someone spiked the punch." He whispered, then giggled.  
  
Sirius and James groaned.  "I told you not to spike the punch," James stated.  
  
"Shut up James," Sirius muttered.  
  
"That's great Remus," James said to the giggling werewolf.  "But I think you've had enough now."  
  
"No, I don't think I have," Remus said. "By the way, who invited the bird boy?"  
  
"Bird boy?" James questioned, glancing at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, you know.  Nose looks kind like a crow's beak, greasy black hair, kind of squawks when he talks," Remus paused. "Do you think he can fly?" Remus asked, flapping on of his hands like a bird's wing, and his eyes widening in enjoyment.    
  
James and Sirius snorted in laughter.  "I believe that was James who invited Snape," Sirius said.  
  
Remus stared at them, "I like Bird Boy better then Snape."  
  
"I do too," James agreed.  "Now, Remus, why don't you give us your glass, and we can find you water or something."  
  
"I don't want water!" Remus whined. He refilled his glass.   
  
"Remus, how many glasses of punch have you had?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Only five or six..." Remus looked back at them, "...teen..."  
  
"Okay, I really think you've had enough," James said, reaching for Remus' glass.  
  
"No!" Remus pulled away.  "I'm not as think you drunk I am!"   
  
"Remus, say your ABC's," Sirius said.  
  
"A, B, C," Remus stopped.  
  
James laughed.  "He got you there."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Remus, give me the glass."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
James was watching the two, laughing hysterically.  "Oh my god, you two are hilarious!"  
  
"What is so funny, Potter?" Snape asked, walking over to the group of three.  
  
"Holy Hogwarts! It's bird boy!" Remus said, going into another fit of giggles.

Snape stared at the giggling Gryffindor. "What is his problem?"  
  
"We're not sure," James muttered.  
  
"Oh! You know what's fun?!" Remus asked excitedly.  
  
"What's fun Remus?" James asked.  
  
"Telling secrets!" Remus said happily.  James' and Sirius' eyes widened when and they stared at the drunken werewolf.  
  
"What?!" James and Sirius asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh, take Sirius for instance, he like to—" Remus' sentence was cut off when Sirius slammed a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I don't think this is a good discussion topic," Sirius said.  Remus looked up at his friend, and ran his tongue along his hand.  
  
"Sirius, why don't you take Remus upstairs to his bed," James instructed.  
  
"Right," Sirius walked away from the food table, pulling Remus with him.  As they walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, Sirius moved his hand from Remus' mouth, and wiped Remus' spit off his hand onto the other boy's robes.  
  
"Ew! Keep your spit to yourself!" Remus said childishly.  
  
"It's your spit," Sirius said, grinning.  He lead Remus into the dorm room, and shut the door.  
  
"Now, you are going to stay here until the alcohol in your system wears off," Sirius stated.  
  
"But...but...we'll miss the New Year's thingy!" Remus said, letting out a small hiccup.   
  
"That's okay Remus," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh," Remus flopped down on his bed, bouncing a few times. "And I wanted a New Year's kiss."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus' statement. "What?"  
  
"I said I wanted a New Year's kiss."  
  
"Really?" Sirius moved and sat down on Remus' bed with him. "From who?"  
  
"Ah, ah, that is my secret."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Remus! You can tell me!"  
  
"Nope."   
  
Sirius pouted. "Why can't you tell me? Do I know her?"   
  
"Ma~aybe," Remus said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Tell me!" Sirius demanded, poking Remus in his side.    
  
"Nope," Remus giggled, grabbing his pillow and whacked Sirius with it.    
  
"Why you no good Werewolf!" Sirius ran to his bed, and grabbed his pillow.  When he turned around, Remus was already standing there. Before Sirius could do anything, Remus whacked Sirius again.  Glaring, Sirius swung his pillow, pegging Remus in his head.  Remus stumbled back, and fell on his butt.  
  
They continued their pillow fight for fifteen minutes.  Eventually, it ended when the intoxicated Remus hiccupped so hard that he fell back.  Sirius was in mid swing when Remus fell, and tripped over his own feet, falling on top of Remus.    
  
"Oof!" Sirius grunted, and hoisted himself up on his hands.  "Yo, Remus, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.." Remus' sentence was interrupted when he hiccupped. "..I'm fine,"  Remus looked up at Sirius with bloodshot eyes.    
  
"C'mon, we better get you to you bed," Sirius said.  Remus nodded, hiccupping.  Sirius pulled Remus from the floor, and guided him over to the bed.  Remus sat down, still hiccupping.  "I'll go get you some water," Sirius said, leaving the room.  He returned a few minutes later, and gave Remus the glass of water.    
  
"Thanks," Remus muttered, drinking the entire glass of water at once.  
  
"So, who did you want your new year's kiss from?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Remus.  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"C'mon Moony.  This is Padfoot your talking to.  I won't tell anyone."  
  
Remus was about to answer when the loud 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'S' floated into the bedroom.  "I guess it's midnight," He muttered.  
  
"I guess so," Sirius said.  "Happy New Year's, Remus."  
  
"Happy New Year's, Sirius," Remus said, smiling.    
  
"I guess you won't be getting that New Year's Kiss."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," Remus muttered.  Sirius turned to him, and was going to ask what he meant, but Remus cut him off with a quick kiss.   When Remus pulled back, he had a grin fit enough that Sirius should have been the person with it plastered on his face.  
  
Sirius hook his head and grinned.  "So, now I know who you wanted the kiss from," He stated.  Remus nodded.  "Then it's my turn." Smiling Sirius leaned down and gave Remus his own New Year's kiss.


End file.
